1. Field
Embodiments of the invention provide an improved window well assembly for attachment to a dwelling and for allowing natural light to illuminate part of the dwelling. More particularly, embodiments of the invention provide a window well assembly that protrudes externally from a wall of the dwelling to maximize natural light refraction into the interior of the dwelling.
2. Related Art
Window well assemblies are commonly used to provide natural light to the interior of a dwelling. Window well assemblies are traditionally installed against an exterior of a basement wall in the dwelling at or below ground level. These window well assemblies require an open space to be excavated in front of a basement window so as to present a well or hole approximately greater in width and height than the window. The well or hole is often lined with a window well structure to prevent dirt accumulation on the exterior of the basement window.
Prior art window well assemblies, such as those separately attached to an exterior of the dwelling without a top or cover, are prone to allow water damage in the interior of the dwelling. This is because the open excavated space in front of the window presents a cavity that allows water to collect and pool. Further, hydrostatic pressure from the displacement of dirt continuously pushes against a flange of the window well structure, often causing the flange to deflect and an associated gasket seal to break. Water may then collect in the open well space and seep into the interior of the dwelling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a completely sealed, light-capturing window well assembly that does not require the large excavated space in front of the window that causes structural integrity and water infiltration issues.